


Por siempre y para siempre

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Yuanfen: El amor que nació predestinado en cada reencarnación.





	Por siempre y para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation, etc., etc.)

**Por siempre y para siempre**

Desde del principio de los tiempos, hubo dos sensaciones que caminaron juntas a la par. Una era de tez rosada y la otra, de tez amarilla. Se conocieron un día, entre las nubes, y se sintieron atraídos por alguna gracia divina, quien se alegró de verlos juntos.

Se gustaban. Se amaban. Se querían.

¡Pasar un minuto sin el otro era una tortura! Por eso, cuando tenían obligaciones y uno de los dos se iba por algún tiempo, el otro sufría la pérdida en silencio: la rosada mostraba siempre una sonrisa mientras esperaba. Y el amarillo vivía por su esperanza de verla. De ver su luz.

Pero no todo fue alegría: la maldad vive y rompe las cosas más hermosas. Destruyó a la luz y a la esperanza. Se deshizo de ellas dos con malicia. Ambos lloraron su eterna separación. Se prometieron, antes de desaparecer, que volverían a juntarse, sin importar nada.

Y así fue. La luz vivió en cada persona pura. Y la esperanza en cada ser brillante. A ningún ser humano se le permitió la vida sin que estas dos emociones, las más fuertes, vivieran dentro de ella.

Takeru sentía que él había vivido miles y miles de años al lado de Hikari. Y a ella le pasaba igual.

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama. Él le leía unos viejos relatos folclóricos, orientales y occidentales. En todos ellos notaron que sus emblemas se manifestaban de una u otra forma para finalizar la vida con un final feliz, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo van esas poesías que me dijiste? —preguntó Hikari, abrazándose a él con ternura. El rubio suspiró.

—Fantásticas —respondió dejando el libro y abrazándola—. ¿Quieres que te lea alguna? —ella, como una niña, respondió que sí: amaba las palabras que él usaba en sus escritos.

Se levantó y abrió un cajón. Sacó un montón de hojas sueltas y se puso a buscar la que quería. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Hikari lo abrazó por la espalda, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su amado Takeru…

_Un día, sentí vacío,_

_Y apareció la esperanza._

_¿Pero era ella la que tanto anhelaba?_

_No, me dije, hay más._

_Mucho más_

_Y busqué por el mundo,_

_Hallé valor, sinceridad, amor…_

_Pero, ¿dónde estabas?_

_Pasé por miles de historias,_

_Por miles de personas,_

_Salté año tras año._

_Y me di cuenta de que lo que buscaba_

_Siempre estuvo al lado mío._

_¡Qué tonto!_

_Mi vida, eras la luz de mi esperanza._

_¡Quiero vivir toda la eternidad a tu lado!_

El silencio que se hizo fue mágico. Hikari lloró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se abrazó más a él. Mucho más.

Ella era la luz de su vida. Y siempre habían estado juntos.

—Takeru —empezó ella, con un hilo de voz—, ¿crees que siempre hemos vivido para estar juntos? ¿Crees que hemos sido otros en otra vida?

—Creo que la luz y la esperanza conviven siempre. Hoy, somo Takeru y Hikari, pero, ¿quién te dice que un pasado no habrán sido otra pareja? —los ojos celestes de él se perdieron en un mar de fantasía y letras. Luego, giró a verla, la abrazó y le besó la frente—. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos, a reencarnar juntos, pues que así sea. Soy feliz de esa forma.

— ¡Yo también! —respondió ella, abrazándolo por el cuello. Se tumbaron en la cama, de nuevo, y miraron el techo que, a pedido de los dos, lo habían pintado como si fuese un cielo nublado. Y cuando lo miraban con detenimiento por mucho tiempo, las nubes se movían. Y, entre ellas, había una pintada de rosa y otra de amarillo—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre nos amaremos, ¿verdad?

La respuesta era obvia: la luz y la esperanza viven por siempre. Puede reencarnar mil, millones de veces, pero siempre se amarán, no importa la adversidad.

Luz de amor, esperanza de vida…


End file.
